gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spaceeinstein
Welcome Just to say welcome to Grand Theft Wiki and thank you for your contributions. If you have any questions, feel free to ask myself or our other staff members: Gboyers, GuildKnight, Biggest gta fan ever, Hardrock 182, MattyDienhoff and GTA4PC. Happy editing! A-Dust 23:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia Links Hi, thanks for the work on A History of Liberty City. Just a little tip, Wikipedia links are great for saying that Liberty City is based on New York City, because it is obvious that it is a direct link to NYC. However, linking to a Wikipedia page about a real world person, when the name given in the article is an in-game person, I don't know if I agree with that. If you were to create new articles for those characters, link to them, and IN THE ARTICLE say Lazlow is based on Lazlow Jones, then I think that would be better as opposed to lazlow is ... (directly to the real world person), though other staff may disagree. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Moving Pages You can't just cut & paste the content of a page to a new page, and then redirect, like you did to Royale Casino (now Royal Casino). I reverted your edits and moved the page properly. In future, you can either ask a member of Staff, or add to the page so that a staff member sees it. The reason that you can't do it your way is because it doesn't copy the history, so it looks like you created the page yourself. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:09, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Sorry about that.--spaceeinstein 18:05, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Vehicles Hi. Just to let you know, I have been eying most of your screenshots for vehicles in GTA IV. It looks like there is still room for improvement, so there is a possibility they will be replaced one way or the other. Hope you don't mind. :) - ZS 06:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead. Anything with higher quality can replace my images.--spaceeinstein 07:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Replacing images with new ones is just like any other cleanup. The same rule still applies that something is better than nothing. Your images are better than not having pictures of those cars at all, and that will continue until someone finds a better one. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Nomination for Promotion Spaceeinstein , you have been nominated for promotion to Moderator. Please see Grand Theft Wiki:Promotion/Spaceeinstein for the nomination, and details of how to proceed. Gboyers talk 15:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations, you have been promoted to the position of Moderator on Grand Theft Wiki. Your responsibilities are to ensure that the wiki runs smoothly, helping users that have problems, fixing urgent problems on the wiki, patrolling edits, being a first point of contact for questions, and spotting any problems with Policy. You now have the ability to move pages, protect talk pages, rollback edits, use the patrol system, and auto-patrol your edits. If you have any notices that affect or require multiple staff, please post these on the Staff Noticeboard. Please also familiarise yourself with the staff half of the Tasks list, and read up on any Policy that you are unfamilair with. Congratulations, and I look forward to working with you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to let me know. Gboyers talk 15:42, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you all so much!--spaceeinstein 22:21, 11 March 2009 (UTC)